


Colony of the Unusual

by knownvalues



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Libraries, Multi, Sirens, Will add tags as I go, huge wip, im new to tagging help me out here guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: The home of the strange; a place for those dragons who didn't quite fit into the puzzle.(Just a collection of stories about my Flight Rising dragons)





	Colony of the Unusual

The library towers over any building nearby, spiraling into the air majestically, stained glass windows providing quite the view for tourists in the City in the Cliffs, the Colony of the Unusual. Not that they've gotten any tourists in centuries, no, anyone daring to come close enough to see it never returned in one piece. Many theorists believe sirens are the reason to blame, others debunk their ideas as ridiculous fantasies. But anyone who lives there can tell you that the rumours are quite true. Dragons who work in the Library of the Saints are rarely seen, even by their own loved ones. Sirens and devils roam the waters surrounding the colony. But they are all like any ordinary dragon, they have lives and families and friends of their own. 

Secretary Reids sits down at her wooden writing desk, clacking away at her strangely pristine typewriter. Perhaps she's writing a letter to her lover? Ah, yes! Judge Equilibre. Hardly any would suspect the loud, clumsy Skydancer to have won the affection of such an easily irritated, sophisticated librarian. Truth be told, Reids still wondered how the flame-colored dragon had walked through the doors of the ancient building and stolen her heart. 

"Gloom!" she snapped suddenly, catching the attention of the Fae draped head to toe in soft fabric.

"Yes, Missus Secretary?" Gloom responded, closing the book she had been reading.

"Would you stop reading that book, young lady, and go find Miss Equi? I wish to speak with her."

Gloom hopped off her chair and nodded rapidly, clacking her talons together. A gorgeous manticore was soon standing by her heels, raising its head to be pet like a cat. "Good job, Glimmer!" she exclaimed, giving her familiar lots of pats on its head. "Missus Secretary-"

"Reids."

"Right, Missus Reids! As for Judge Equilibre, you should propose already," Gloom remarked cheekily, causing Reids to blush redder than a tomato, if her scales weren't so dark, that is.

"Enough of that! Off with you, child!" The fae just giggled and rushed off to find the Skydancer. The librarian buried her head in her talons, groaning. By the gods, she needed to get her act together, she'd never hear the end of it if the whole colony knew of her love for the reptile-loving lawmaker.


End file.
